


everything was lovelier with you

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: dean winchester is in heaven. everything should be perfect, except it's not.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	everything was lovelier with you

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write this last night, but i couldn't stop crying. this is short and kinda bad, but i had to write something. now i'm back to crying my eyes out.

Dean wasn't sure where he was at first. All he had was the gut wrenching knowledge that he died, the future he was trying to plan ripped from his hands. He's still not so sure how to deal with that, the blatant injustice of it, but he's trying to look on the bright side- at least Heaven is better than it used to be. Well, this place sure seems like Heaven, but, if he's honest, he's a little shocked that's where he ended up. It's better than he thought it'd be, better than he's ever seen it. According to Bobby, he's got Jack to thank for that. It's perfect. His family and friends all together-well, almost. 

Bobby told him that Cas had helped Jack. He should be happy that Cas is out of the empty, but all he feels is regret. Getting Cas out of the Empty was Dean's next job. All his plans, the life he'd wanted with Cas- he shakes off the train of thought. No point dwelling on what you can't change.

So he drives, with no destination in mind, his only goal to find some happiness in Heaven. He shouldn't be as surprised as he is when Cas appears in the seat next to him, given their history. Besides, Bobby had told him you could get whatever you wished for in Heaven. Deep down, Dean knew the only happiness he'd get here was with Cas.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean throws the car into park, elation settling in his heart. He opens his door and gets out, trusting Cas to follow him. He hears the other car door slam behind him and smiles to himself.

He turns and sees Cas, trench coat and all, leaning against the bridge railing. "Cas, man, it's good to see you." He crosses the distance between them and wraps him in a hug that's weeks too late.

"It's good to see you too, Dean," Cas murmurs into his neck. "Perhaps a bit sooner than I would have liked."

Dean chuckles. "I know. I'll admit that wasn't my finest moment." He squeezes Cas tighter. "I'm sorry that, uh, I kinda wasted your sacrifice."

Cas pulls away from him, a look of confusion on his face. "Wasted it? Dean, no." Cas chuckles. "You didn't waste it. Without you, and Sam, and Jack, the world- Chuck would have won. You saved the world, Dean. One last time. That's worth it to me. You're worth it to me."

This is his moment, the words are on the tip of his tongue. He knows they've been here before, so many times. But this time is different. This time, he's actually going to say them.

"About that…I need to say something, Cas."

Cas is already shaking his head. "You don't have to do this, Dean. I understand."

Dean laughs. "I really don't think you do. Just…just let me say it, yeah?"

"Okay." Cas nods.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the years I let you spend believing you were expendable, that we only needed you for your powers, because that wasn't true. Cas, I needed you because you're my best friend. You were always there for me, for both us, but me and you?" Dean feels his heart in his throat. He pushes through anyway. "We were different. Cas, I loved you. I still love you. I always have." There are tears gathering on Dean's lashes. "I should have told you. I'm sorry I never did. We should have had a chance at a," Dean's voice breaks, "at a real life."

There's a small smile on Cas's face. He comes closer, swipes at the tears rolling down Dean's cheeks.

Cas nods. "You're right. We should have." His voice drops to a whisper. "It's unfair."

Dean can't speak around the lump in his throat, so he nods. 

"But, Dean, now?" Cas trails off with a shake of his head. "Now we have forever. An eternity to make it right."

Something about Cas's easy confidence eases some of Dean's pain.

He chuckles, wipes his tears away. "Can you stay?"

"Yes." A slow smile forms, followed by that familiar head tilt. "Jack isn't the kind of God to give orders. I can stay as long as you want me too."

Dean grins back at him. "Forever work for you?" 

Dean's not sure what does it. It could be the smile on Cas's face, the same one he saw that night in the bunker. Hell, it could just be how long Dean has wanted to. He takes a few steps closer and leans in, ever so slowly, until his lips meet Cas's. 

An eternity like this might not be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @scoobydean


End file.
